


The sting

by Sunoske



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunoske/pseuds/Sunoske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple movie night turns into more drama for Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sting

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Gigapause, and felt it would work here too.  
> It's just s story based off of a movie night with a few rp friends I had.

The night had started off fairly fun, Jake, John, Dirk and Dave all having a movie night at Jake’s house. The four sitting around watching sucker punch, making snarky comments about the “fighting prostitutes” in their words, and having a light laugh. As the night slowly moved on, and the movie neared its end, John got up to take his leave. He stumbled to the door, tired, and gave a light wave back at the three. To his surprise as he was leaving Kanaya happened to enter the room. 

“How much of the movie have I missed?” She asked as she took her seat next to Dave on the couch. The boys looked around and shared a giggle before Jake sat up and pointed out.

“Christ on crackers Kanaya we have twenty more minutes left. I’m sorry! I waited the longest I could to start!” He said waving his hand in an apologetic manner. Even with Kanaya around, the laughs and chuckles continued for the last twenty minutes.

She even joined in asking, “What are these prostitutes doing? Why are they letting him hurt them?” She soon found out she was quite fond of Babydoll the main character. “Oh! She stabbed him in the shoulder! He’s dead!” She released with a happy grin. As the movie finished, the four decided to pick up where they had left off on their last movie night, with ‘Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets.’ It wasn’t long before Kanaya decided she would have to go because it was getting late. She swiftly got up and left the room, leaving the three boys.

This is when the tension hit. Jake had been sitting on the couch, making slight glances at his boyfriend, who had been oddly ticking his younger brother to try to get him to sing a song about “Senpais “ Whatever the bloody hell those were. Of course Dave had refused, causing them to keep this going for some time, dirk leading him on and Dave refusing to finish the sentence, choked up in laughter. Jake had been watching this, and moved to the floor to give them room; he honestly thought it was quite adorable at first, their brotherly love. However it wasn’t long before he started to realize. They were ignoring him.

He quickly got up, to go refill his water, standing over the sink; he shot dirk a quick text message. “While I do find this quite adorable love, I can’t help but feel like a third wheel.” It read. In response, Dirk had stood up and walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Jake, landing a light kiss.

“Jake, I love you, I’m dating you; you are not a third wheel here. Dave, he just wants some bro time, I can tell. We just got out of that big fight.” Jake had smiled at the reassurance given to him by dirk, he knew he wouldn’t lie to him, after all their relationship was on a whole-truth level. He returned and finished the movie with the two. By the end of it, they had resorted to squabbling Dave acting like a cat, and dirk telling him not to “Claw at him.” They kept at this for quite some time, just sitting in the room listening to music. Eventually dirk had pulled Dave onto his lap, the younger strider being quite tired. “I wonder if you purr Davie!” He said as he started rubbing Dave’s hair and playing with his ears.

Dave responded with a logical “No I don’t-purrrrrrrrr” Before he could finish the sentence he had found himself purring. Jake had been sitting with his knees against his chest on the floor for quite some time. Not having been included he let out a yawn which was quickly followed by, “Bro don’t do that yawns are contagious.” He looked up to see that Dave was making eye contact with him through his glasses, before letting out a yawn.

Oddly after that, the conversation shifted to Dave’s love life. Dirk asking “Who’s bitch are you!?” He listed off names, John, Jade, Karkat. At that point Dirk stopped and remembered what some odd clown had told him. Dave loved someone who wore cool shades, and was computer and technology savvy. He threw out Sollux’s name to no avail. Jake had stopped and looked up at them, he knew instantly who Dave loved, and he felt a weight on his heart as it came to mind. “Well damn little bro, that’s everyone.” Dirk said as he laid down on the couch. He beckoned Jake over, which he happily accepted. It felt like the first real bit of attention he had given him.

Jake let out a small snicker and snidely remarked. “Bloody frick I know who Dave loves...” There was a slight rasp in his voice as he spit it out.

Dirk had perked up at this. “Do tell English, I would love to know.” He sat with his face over Jake's, waiting for an answer. From the corner of his eye Jake could see Dave standing, waiting for the answer as well.

“I’ll text it to you.” He said pulling out his phone and typing out the message. Dirk nodded in agreement with these terms. The message read.

“He loves you, love.”

Dirk quickly stood up. His face turned red and he looked at Dave. “No, that can’t be, English your drunk or tired, hell even old.” Jake bit his lip at that statement and moved down to the floor. “Your crazy.” Dirk said as he looked down and tried to grab Jake and put him back on the couch.

“What did he say Dirk?” Dave asked.

Dirk stood up on the couch holding his phone up, he stuck his nose into the air and with a snide tone he let out. “In the drunken words of English. He loves you love.”

Dave shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jake. “He’s not crazy. “ The words flew into Jakes ear, and severed his heart. HE KNEW IT. “I won’t agree or disagree, but I’m tired so I think both of you are crazy right now.” Dave let out.

Dirks eyes had been glued on him, “Wha- I- Dave… No- What?” He walked over and placed his hands on Dave’s shoulders. “You love me, like a bro right?”

Dave replied with a short. “I guess.”

Dirk looked at him again. Asking one more time. “Do. You. Love. Me?”

The reply short and simple just as before. “I guess.”

Dirk looked back at Jake who had his head bobbed down, then back at Dave. “Dave your tired, or drunk and you need to go to bed.. “ He said showing Dave off to Jake's room where he would be sleeping. He walked over and grabbed Jake next, picking him up bridal style before plopping down on the couch.

“Dirk d-do we need to talk? If you love him Dirk.. I just want whatever will make you happy.” Jake stated. His eyes were averted from Dirks.

“No we don’t, I love you. I want you.” Dirk rested his forehead on Jake's, idly playing with his hair before falling asleep.

Jake however, couldn’t sleep. The thoughts running through his head. The seeds of jealousy and despair were planted deep in his mind.

“Maybe he DOESN’T want me.. He wouldn’t tell me even if I asked I guess..” With that thought, he laid on the couch, holding dirk letting out a few tears.

He would find out tomorrow.


End file.
